Sasuke's Team 21!
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: Sasuke ahs a new Team! will they Defeat Naruto's Team seven? There is a part were Saske says Naruru, it's the kid's middle name. Oh Read and Review guys...Make a 14 year old feel good inside!
1. Meeting the kids

Title: Sasuke's Team

Aurthor: LanzaDeChu

Summary: Sasuke has a new team, will his team pass and defeat Naruto's Team seven?

A/N: I want sasuke to have a team! so I stopped whining and yeah! I made this one! Thanks for all the Naruto 15 years later fan fics!

"Hmm….do I have to teach these guys?"

"Yes Sasuke…..you do…."

"Tang-Lao Maiko the Tang-Lao clan's prodigy, I have to teach this fire water jutsu user?"

"Yeah….well gets right on! He knows A certain technique already…"

"Let me guess….Chidori-Dragon-Fist no jutsu? Wow…who else?"

Sasuke walked away from Choji who had given him the papers to teach Team 21. He opened the door which Team 7 had already left to find Maiko glaring right at him, and two other people. One had black and blond messy long hair, her chest was already developing and her eyes were red. "Uchiha Kitsune I presume?" She nodded sadly. Another boy who had White eyes, messy red hair and no brows…or very thin brows sighed, and looked at Kitsune with redness in his cheeks. Maiko on the other hand had Kakashi style hair, but it was a dark purpled tone. He wore a look that reminded him of…Sakura…a sad one. While he was dressed in a tight tee along with standard ninja pants. Kitsune was wearing a Uchiha tee except red, much like Sasuke's and longer black shorts with Sasuke style wrist bands….which were pink.

"So…Kitsune you are trying to follow daddy's footsteps huh?"

"Yes…sensei"

"Maiko…You mastered the second strongest jutsu in the world I presume?"

"No…almost…If…Itachi will stop poking me on the head!"

"And Naruaru I presume?"

"Yes…My mom married a crazed red haired sand ninja….right Sensei? Is Kitsune your"

"SHUT UP! I hate you dad! I hate this place! I don't want to-"

"Kit, don't you realize what is at stake young GIRL!"

Maiko screamed at Kitsune from across the room, she was the youngest of the three….but was admitted here three years before they were. She failed three times, and she could only use Taijutsu. Sasuke her father taunted her just to keep her going, but he now sees she wasn't going to pass the test he was going to give. Maiko seemed like the perfect substitute for his useless daughter. Meanwhile White eyes raised his hand.

"Sensei, Umm…what are we going to do now? Team seven and my brother have already started!"

"Well before we start I want to know your info and such, basically what your dreams are!"

Sasuke turned his head towards Kitsune who was just sulking and maybe tearing up a few minutes ago. Maiko and White eyes turned to the once sulking girl and all the attention was on her.

"Umm…dad, I wish for…everyone to acknowledge me for the right reasons, and for you and your adult friends to stop making fun of me…as for everything else. Guys yeah umm…Sensei is my dad, and I'm sure you know who my mother is right?"

"Yes, yes but let's keep going! White eyes your next!"

Everyone turned to the red haired boy with hardly any eyebrows. He just coughed and he began.

"Umm…My father is or was a former Kazekage of Suna; my mother is Hinata the former heir to the Hyuuga family. I'm the heir, plus I want to become better than and even stronger than mister first place, and I know I can beat miss dead last! Oh My name is, Pikanudeku"

Maiko's eye twitched. He was up next, the so called prodigy was just as cold hearted as Sasuke, and surprisingly it warmed his heart which created a freakish smile. But a familiar book happened to be in his hand.

"As you know, I like to read, I like to read Come Come Paradise! I kind of feel some sympathy towards Kitsune. But right now I'm of the Tang-Lao clan, the clan that has mastered the art of Taijutsu and I can create Ninjutsu without any seals, as for Genjutsu I'm not very found of it, but hey I'm pretty good still but I hate trickery. Umm did I say that Kitsune was developing quite nicely?"

Kitsune almost threw a fit, if Sasuke had not have held her down in the second half of the speeches. Sasuke walked towards the door, opened the door and before he left came three Items for them to use. Maiko had an oddly shaped ninja star. Pikanudeku had two white Kunai, and Kitsune had Taijutsu leg weights and weighted hand gloves.

"Use these against me, but practice first with Team seven's Sensei"

"Who's that dad?"

"I think I know Kitsune, but we should see first, I think He's a Senin right now"

"Are sure about that Pikanudeku?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Maiko knows"

"For once I actually don't know, besides I'm more interested in the new volume that's sure to come out!"

"PERVERT SWINE, I SHOULD KILL YOU!"

"Bah, is that all you can say Uchiha!"

"No…"

"Then as soon as I leave you should get to know each other a little more"

Sasuke said as he walked out the door. Kitsune was more or less scared to what these two other guys can do to her, especially Maiko. Pikanudeku fell off his chair when he saw Kitsune's embarrassed expression.

"Umm, Pikanudeku umm…are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, say, you like me?"

"Huh?"

"Do, you, like, me?"

"Of course I like you, you are my teammate" '_And my future husband…god he's a hottie!_'

**And I end this chapter for now! Like it guys? AH! LIKE IT! **


	2. Getting to know them

**HEY! This is the next chapter soor if it is too short! But hey! My favorite character is Kitsune so far tell me yours! See ya and I hope you like this story! **

Chap title: **GETTING TO KNOW THEM**

A LanzaDeChu story!

It was seven in the morning; Sasuke woke up his little princess and his lovely blond haired wife Temari. Kitsune had a sparring session with her teacher and dad needless to say, she was tired, pissed, annoyed and confused. Why would the teachers, more or less the Hokage (which was her Idol) put her with her dad? Was she dreaming? Well her father, Sasuke on the other hand smirked at the Idea; after all she had mastered her Sharingan two days ago. Intense training and Itachi's testing were sure to turn her into a Chuunin at the age of thirteen right after she became a Genin. Wondering why Itachi was there? He was in a prison after Sasuke nearly killed him. Kakashi the soon to be Hokage put him into prison and told him he will die if he doesn't follow Sasuke's orders. Sasuke and Itachi's brother hood bond was re-created afterwards now. Itachi was a sensei at the Ninja Academy.

"Daddy, why are you hugging mom like that?"

"Go to the training grounds with me as soon as I'm dressed, did you not see I'm in a towel?"

"But, you're hot….OPPS!"

"Go, besides Mom's waiting for you downstairs"

"But she was there just now!"

"Genjutsu, you tiny Temari"

"Hmph I don't ah!"

Sasuke threw a kunai and it hit her in the neck, but it was Genjutsu. She wasn't hurt but she was on the floor with an aching butt. Meanwhile in the Hyuuga household Pikanudeku started practicing his Byuugan. But for him it was a given skill, way too easy on his part since Neji was his household sensei, Hinata was there for the food. Gaara was also watching his son practice his Sand jutsu. Gaara created these as blood limit techniques as well.

"Sand Warping no Jutsu! Cool! Thanks dad!"

"No problem, Where's your brother?"

"I don't know; He's training right now with that Senin teacher; what is his name?"

"Naruto, he too has a Demon inside him"

Gaara scowled at the fact that his youngest son was training with Naruto the Fourth Senin. Meanwhile at the training grounds Shino and Maiko each looked at each other. Shino was Maiko's sensei. The Tang-Lao clan also used bugs. But they only fed on wasted Chakra. Thus they were the next generation of the bug wielding clans. Shino patted Maiko on the back happy at his star pupil.

"That's enough training Maiko. You're clan must love you"

"Yeah, where is Kiba? I want the next volume already!"

"You read those?"

"Yup, I know a girl's anatomy like the Bunshin no Jutsu!"

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, sorry it's not as big but hey! I'll leave the fighting later! See ya Amigos! **


	3. Picking on her

A LanzaDeChu story with a Disclamer! 

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did, Sakura whould be tied up to that tree stump!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOO

Sasuke carried his daughter Kitsune to the training grounds, she was kicking and punching Sasuke trying to let go. Team 21's training grounds happened to be the Team seven's training grounds. Sasuke and Kitsune were the only ones there when Maiko had arrived with the new volume under his arm. Then two minutes later Pikanudeku came with his two white Kunai strung together and spinning in his hands. Kitsune was let got, but tied to a tree stump right after, needless to say she was pissed

"Why is Kitsune tied to the tree ALREADY?"

"She ate breakfast. Did you eat breakfast Pikanudeku?"

"Nope"

"And did you eat breakfast Maiko?"

"Nope, I trained a bit though"

"Good, seeing as Kitsune ate breakfast, the wires around will break as soon as you feel hungry"

"That's not fair!"

"You ate before all of us, remember?"

"BUT…dad…"

"It's not like I'm sexist either, I just like picking on you!"

"D-Dad…."

"OKAY!"

Pikanudeku said as loud as he could. Sasuke turned to the others and put on a faint smile. Maiko could careless, he already knew what you had to do in order to pass, it said on the items.

"Alright defeat me and get these two bells, untie Kitsune and you fail! Simple now fight you tiny ninja wannabes"

"Pikanudeku, Maiko! UNTIE ME PLEASE!"

"No way Kitsune, I have to get that bell!"

"Sorry, not today"

With that the two ninja kids split with blinding speed, well not Maiko. Sasuke stood there glaring at him. Then he ran with his speed and….and…BOOM. Before anyone knew it Maiko was caught under Sasuke's foot. A small "nice try" was heard as Maiko appeared behind Sasuke and the ninja star was placed into Sasuke's neck.

"You said you hated Genjutsu"

"H-How are you still alive?"

"Look at your weapon"

The weapon was gone, no blood was spilled. Kitsune kept crying to get free, she had to pass; she just had too. Maiko was struck down by blow to the neck and fell asleep. It was Pikanudeku's turn but Sasuke almost forgot some thing.

"Did I say that you had 20 more minutes to defeat me? And there happened to be lunches afterwards?"

"That's until the afternoon!"

"Yeah but hey now that I'm behind you ready to knock you out how are you going to get that bell?"

"Damn, but that means Kitsune passes no?"

"Hmm…nope she hasn't fought me yet"

Nineteen minutes later……….

"Ah….how was you're time Kitsune?"

"Not……good….."

"What about you Pikanudeku?"

"Good"

"Same here sensei"

"Did you guys ever think of releasing my daughter and your so called teammate?"

"Nope they didn't those bastards"

"Well you all fail…go eat and don't untie her or feed her and you pass"

"But dad! Mommy is going to kill you!"

"Hn, what was that?"

After words Pikanudeku and Maiko broke the rule, they untied Kitsune and fed her. She was happy and took half of Pikanudeku's lunch. Sasuke was there hiding and watching, then…

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"Umm….we…uh"

"You, all, PASS!"

"We do?"

"Yeah go home, shower and tell your parents"

Sasuke picked up Kitsune and tied her up, then lifted her home. Maiko and Pikanudeku laughed to themselves.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN Master says: END

A/N: I like picking on her…….well what do you think?


	4. Brother cousin love

Chapter title: A brother and sister's love

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kitsune was feeling helpless, so very helpless, even worse was that she was in love with her teammate and cousin Pikanudeku. She hid under her bed sheets crying her little eyes out. Why was her teenage life a crying shame? Well for one thing, she hated her father. She always thought of him as a tight up snob. Her mother was a bitch, a stupid pony tailed bitch. In everyone's mind she was a scared little girl who would go in tirades when threaten, needless to say she was everyone's little Tsunade. She didn't like that, at all.

She had woken up to find Pikanudeku beside her. Was this Genjutsu? She started blushing profusely. She lifted one of his arms and put it near her breast to see his reaction. He was still sleeping when she heard laughing in the other room. Suddenly she began to shiver, He was moving closer to her, so close in fact that she couldn't move. He had her in a hug, and rested his head on her stomach. She blush an even redder glow. The blanket that covered her legs began to slip away, so she slowly reached for it so she wouldn't wake Pikanudeku up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pikanudeku woke up to see Kitsune reaching for a falling blanket he took it and covered her exposed legs. He found her blushing profusely and winked at her only to get up and take another fallen blanket and cover the rest of her body. He sat on a chair that was next to the bed. Sitting on it he watched her chest go up and down and realized something he shouldn't have. Kitsune, his cousin had feelings for him, in a school girl kind of way. He quietly said "disgusting" under his breath. Sighing loudly he touched her cheek and circled her lips, her soft pink lips. He could see her form a smile and in turn he smiled. "Like a brother that watches his sister, I love you so" he said playing with her black and blond hair, twirling it and sniffing it. She was allowing his white eyes glaring into her rare but gaping purity.

"Pikanudeku, you can stop now"

"How did you get here?"

"I live here sweetie"

"This place is, truly a huge home"

"I know, how you feel"

"It must be hard on you to have your dad's visitors treat you like a maiden, a useless nanny"

"It hurts a lot, but with you here it's…"

"Comforting to have me hug you so"

"Yeah, and the fact that I love you like a brother it's great to have you comfort me with a hugging embrace"

"Maiko and that Senin guy are waiting for us"

"That means we should get dressed no?"

"Yup"

A/N: WOW sorry it's short but, It's so fluffy! I had to stop the fluffyness!


End file.
